More than this
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: Thayer gets Emma pregnant and she leaves town. But two years later, Emma and her child are in trouble so she comes back to Phoenix. What will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer _

I was thinking about Thayer, _again. _I was thinking about how left him without any explanation, and how he was never going to meet his daughter, Abby. It's been two years since i left Phoenix and went to live in a little city in Wisconsin, far away from Sutton and Ethant, far away from everything. When i left i didn't know i was pregnant, i found out a month later and decided that i was going to keep the baby but it wasn't easy, cause i was a waitress and a nanny was pretty expensive but I couldn't go back to Phoenix, not after how I left everyone. No one knew I was going to leave and I left in the night to make sure no one would follow me. I still remember when I looked at Thayer one last time, he was asleep and looked so peacefull. I kissed his forehead and left without looking back.

" Mommy, mommy !" said my two years old daughter.

" Hey, you ! Did you sleep well ?" I said before taking her in my arms.

" Yes" she answered with a bright smile " the mail mister gave me dis"

I took the paper that thought gave to me and I shivered when I saw that It was the same as the one I got when I was at the Mercer's house. I opened it and my eyes widened as I read the paper " Maybe you should go back to Phoenix or little Abby could get some troubles". Oh my god, I thought, the letters are back and Abby could be in danger. Without thinking I putted down my daughter and took my phone and called Sutton.

" Hello who is this ?" Sutton said once she picked up the phone.

" It's Emma. Listen, the creepy letters are back and I might be in danger"

" Damn!" she said angrily " Well come back to Phoenix and we will figure out something once you get here."

"Okay, bye." I said before I hung up.

I took all Abby's stuff and mines and puted them in bags and suitcases. I took my child in my arms and took all of our stuff before going to the bus station, I bought two tickets to Phoenix and went inside the bus. Then, I started to get worried about what will happen once I get back to Phoenix, _where Abby and I are going to sleep? Is Thayer is gonna know ? Did Sutton told him that I was coming back ? Is Ethan still there ? _All those thought rushed in my mind, but I knew at least that Abby was going to be fine. Or well, at least that's what I hoped.

The first chapter is over ! Do you gus like it ? Should I do more ? Leave a review !


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hi guys i'm really happy with the reviews you gave on the first chapter and i know the last chapter was really small so i decided that the second chapter will be longer to thank you ! So voilà, here's the second chapter of More Than This !**

And when the daylight comes i'll have to go  
But tonight i'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

« Wake up miss we are in Phoenix ! » said someone pushing me gently.

I opened my eyes to see an old woman smiling at me, i thanked her and took my little girl in my arms she was sleeping and looked so much like Thayer like that, she seemed peaceful and happy, she had a little smile on her face like when I left Thayer, _her daddy._ I wanted to let him know that he had a daughter but I was too ashamed to see him after I left Phoenix, so he never knew and neither Abby did. I got a text from Sutton telling me that she arrived at the bus station and that she was waiting for me. Suddenly a wind of panic slapped me in the face, _how was I supposed to tell Sutton that I had a kid, Thayer's kid ?_I got out of the bus after taking all of mine stuff and looked for Sutton's car and then I saw here, Mads. My heart skipped a beat and I could clearly see that she was mad at me because I left without saying anything and that I only left her a letter to explain why I was went out of Pheonix.

" Hi Mads!" I said trying to cool the tension that was going one.

" Sutton told me you were coming back, you better tell me all the truth once we get home"

" Home ? Where is that ?" I asked not ready to face Thayer.

" At my house, Thayer's on a buisseness trip so you can't come, you and that little toddler of yours. And Sutton's at my house"

She didn't say anything else and just took one of my suitcases, she was cold to me and I have to admit that it kinda hurted me but I could understand why she was acting this way towards me, after all I left her, I haven't been a good friend. Mads didn't have a baby seat in here car so she told me to hold Abby while she was driving to her house. One the way no one was talking and there was an awkward silence and I have to say that I really didn't liked it but I knew I had to give her some time to process that I was back and the fact that I had a baby. Once we got in Mads's house we saw that Sutton was already there.

" Wouldnt that be Emma, the one who got away? And her little kid, you found a boyfriend I see" she said teasing me.

" Don't start Sutton we got more important things to do." said Mads firmly.

" What would be more important that welcoming Emma home!" Sutton said in jocking tone.

" Huh, maybe the threat that got into my mail whine no one knew I was in Wisconsin ?!" I answered angrily.

" Okay relax Emma we'll sort this thing out, dont worry" Mads said putting her hand on my back to rubb it gently.

We all went inside the house and I putted Abby in Mad's bed cause I wasn't ready to go back in Thayer's room yet and went back in the kichen where Mads and Sutton were. Sutton handed me a cup of coffee with a little smirk and went to seat down.

" So, Winscounsin huh ? How was it?" Mads asked breaking the awkward silence.

" Pretty good I had a job, Abby and I lived in a pretty neighbourhood, life was simple. And I haven't got all that Lying Game drama until yesterday ."

We heard the sound of the front door being opened and soon Thayer arrived in the kichen, his smile fell when he saw that I was there.

" Thayer" I said with a little smile.

The second chapter is over ! Did you guys like it ?

How will Thayer react in the next chapter ? Reviews please !


	3. Chapter 3

AN : You guys are the best i love all the reviews you gave me ! Here it is : the third chapter !

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying "This is it, I've had had enough" cause like__  
__We hadn't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me"__  
__Remember how that lasted for a day?__  
_

" Told you I had a surprise so, surprise !" Mads said before giving him a hug.

Thayer's eyes never left mine, he stared at me with a surprised and shocked expression on his face. Sutton said hi to him and then, he went out the house without saying anything. I felt hurt but I knew that he wasn't going to welcome me and hug me like we saw each other yesterday, after all I had a baby, _his_ baby and I never told him. I had to tell him, before he finds out from someone else so I ran outside the outside and felt relief well I saw that Thayer didn't go far.

" Thayer wait please!" I said calling after him. " Thayer!"

He stopped dead in his track when he heard my voice and spun around, anger and hurt written all over his face. I felt a wind of guilt when I saw that his eyes were watery and fought a huge desire to open her arms to hold him tight. But still she took step towards him.

" Thayer I'm so sorry, please just let me explain everything to you"

" Explain what, Emma ?! You just took off without saying anything to anyone!" he said with a lot of anger in his eyes " I was worried as hell the first months after you left !"

" I just couldn't take all this Lying Game drama, I just wanted a little break from that but then I couldn't come back."

"Why not ?" he said taking a step towards me " What was so big that you couldn't tell me? You know I would've had help you with it, whatever it was."

I felt tears threatening to come out and Thayer pulled me close to him, he held me tight and all the memories of the times we have spent together came back to me and that's when I really realized that I missed him like hell and that couldn't leave him again, _never _again. My head went to rest on his shoulder and my arms went on his waist to hold him closer.Sutton's voice made us break our embrace as she came out of the house.

" Emma, the munchkin is up. I gotta go but we'll talk later, okay ?" she asked before getting inside her car.

Thayer looked at me with a confused look and I knew that it was time to tell him about Abby but I was so afraid of how he was going to react that I asked him to come with me, that I'll explain everything once he meets the "munchkin". A few moments after we got inside the house, we saw Mads and Abby playing together on the couch in the living room, a soon as she saw me Abby jumped out of Mads arms and ran towards me before hugging my legs with here tiny arms.

" Mommy ! Mommy! Auntie Mads is so cool !" she said with a big smile on her face.

I turned to look at Thayer and saw that his face went livid.

**Voilà the third chapter is over ! Thayer's reaction about Abby is gonna be on the next chapter and Ethan will return ! Reviews please ! **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Lying Game I only own Abby and I don't own the lyrics I use in every chapter so please don't sue me !

Song used in this chapter : Turning Tables by Adele.

_Close enough to start a war__  
__All that I have is on the floor__  
__God only knows what we're fighting for__  
__All that I say, you always say more_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

« Thay, you should sit down i think » Mads said before putting her hand on Thayer's shoulder.

Thayer looked like he wasn't mentally here, like he was lost in his thoughts, he sat down on the couch and stared at Abby. She did that too before smiling widely at him, then she followed Mads when she got out of the living room. But Thayer still stared after her, and that I sat next to him and that's when he finally returned his gaze to me with confusion written all over his beautiful features. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would have a heart attack in any minute.

" How ..." he started with a shaky voice.

" I... I found out I was pregnant a month after I left you and yes, she's yours" I said because I wanted to get rid of all the pression I suddenly felt.

He putted his face in his hands before looking at me again "But why didn't you came sooner, why didn't you came back when you found out you were pregnant?"

" Cause I left you without saying anything and I just...i thought it would be too hard to come back here after I left like a thief."

He nodded and laid back on the couch, lost in his thoughts again. Well, he seemed to take much better than I thought he would, but again this was Thayer, the super, charming and understanding guy I fell in love with. Being so close to him reminded me the time he told me about his feelings for me, it's still in my memory just like it happened a few days ago.

_- 2 years ago – Raybak House-_

_Thayer and I were watching a movie in his room, it was a romantic movie about two best friends that fell in love but didn't know how to tell the other about their true feelings. Back then, this was my situation I was stuck between my desire to be Thayer's girlfriend and my fear to get hurt again by the man that I love. So I didn't do anything because I didn't want to lose Thayer's friendship, hell even the thought of living without him by my side seemed just crazy an delusional, because there was no one else like him, no one who could understand me as much as he could. _

" _Emma are you alright ?" he asked me in a worried voice. _

_I snapped back to reality and realized that I was lost In my own thoughts for the past ten minutes. I smiled to him and nodded but he didn't looked convinced. But I focused on the movie and there was a scene when the girl told her best friend, that she didn't loved her ex-anymore, that what she was feeling for him was just some affection. Then it hit me, i was in the exact situation. To be honest, it even scared me to see that I looked so much like of the movie, thought she was blonde and a bitch which I cleary wasn't. After a few minutes I felt Thayer's stare on me and I decided to stare at him too. Which was a super bad idea cause when our gaze met, my desire to be with and touch him and kiss him became at least twenty times stronger. But his laugh made me come out of whatever trance I was in. _

" _We're really weird but yet its like all it takes is a look and you understand me" he said in a husky voice. _

_Then my gaze turned to his lips, his very kissable look-alike lips, all pink and fleshy. I blushed and I was pretty sure the color of my face was now tomato "Yeah kinda like …" _

_I stopped trough my sentence cause I didn't dare to say it, but he smiled at me and said it " Soul mates" _

_I blushed once again and before I realized it our face got so close that our noses almost touched, it didn't move because he was afraid I was going to pull back and reject him but I didn't because I wanted this too so a grabbed his face in both of my hands and brought his lips to mine. And they met in a sweet and tender kiss, moving in synchronization. We pulled apart when we both needed air and he smiled at me again, a breath taking smile. _

" _I think I'm falling for you Emma Becker" he said before kissing me again. _

_- End of flash back-_

"What's her name ?" he said it so low that I barely heard it.

" It's Abigail but I call her Abby most of the time and she's pretty used to it"

" Abby" he said in a whisper and then a little bit louder.

" Mommy, Mommy !" said my little toddler running in the room.

Both Thayer and I didn't even noticed that Abby had entered in the room it even startled Thayer a bit. My little girl came shyly in front of us before turning her big brown eyes to Thayer, _her daddy_. She then came closer to him before putting each one of her hands on his knees, then a big smiled appeared on her face .

" What's your name mister ?" she asked in a little voice before shooting him a suspicious look.

Thayer returned his stare to me as if he asked me a silence question _What do I tell her ?_ and I mouthed " What you want". He nodded and turned his attention back on her before picking her up and putting her in his lap.

" I'm daddy" he answered with a bright smile.

"Daddy ?" she asked in disbelief.

" What did she just said ?!" said Sutton as she and Ethan entered the room .

Oh hell and here I was, thinking the hardest already happened, I had no idea of how much I was wrong ….

**A/N : Voila ! Here's finally the forth chapter after a really long wait, I apologize but I couldn't update sooner because I was having some personal problems and I needed to sort things out. Hopefully the length of this chapter kinda makes up for it. So what did you thought about this chapter ? Next time : Emma and Ethan reunion, Sutton and Emma starting to sort their things out and finally Emma reunites with the Mercers ! Bye have a nice day yall, see you next time ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Lying Game I only own Abby so please don't sue me !**

**Song used in this chapter : A thousand years by Christina Perri **

**English is not my first language and all grammatical errors are mine **

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

It's been three days since I came back in Phoenix, three days since Abby and her Daddy met and three days since I saw Ethan, holding Sutton's hand. I don't know why but seeing this kinda saddened a part of me, maybe the one who liked being with Ethan. But truth to be told, I actually saw this coming even when I was with Ethan years ago, I still felt that a part of him wanted to be with Sutton and today he is. But I'm happy for Sutton and him and plus, some of the feelings I had for Thayer came back and I couldn't just ignore them.

" You know that someday you're going to have to tell the truth to my parents right?"

I didn't even heard Sutton come in and her voice startled me, but I recovered from the surprise fast.

" Yeah I know I do but I don't feel ready to see them again"

" Just so you know, you'll have Laurel's support because she liked you even if she tough it was me"

What Sutton said warmed my heart because I did miss hanging out with Laurel and have a little sister for once, but still I was ready to see the Mercers and i felt selfish for not letting them meet Abby.

" Maybe you and Ethan should have a talk he's been nothing but weird since you came back and that he's seen that you've got knocked up by Thayer. Talking about him, where is he ?" she asked as she sat up next to.

" He's out with Abby, having some father-daughter time" I said with a smile, thiking about the two people I love the most in the world.

" Maybe I should meet her too, I mean she's my niece after all !" she said smiling a little.

"Yeah you should do that"

Sutton and I kept talking for another half hour, she filled me with everything that has happened in the neighborhood while I was gone and then told me that the trial of Alec was taking much more time that he should because Alec had a lot of friends and allies that were high-ranking and a lot of judges and lawyers didn't want to work against him. Hearing all about that story made me feel really guilty because I left Thayer alone in a time when he needed me the most. God leaving was such a selfish decision ! I thought, seeing that in the end me leaving didn't do any good for anybody. But then talking about Alecs trial made me think of the fact that he didn't knew that he was a grandfather and since a lot of people were friends with him, he would probably hear it in jail and ask to meet his granddaughter. That thought made me shivered, no I couldn't let this monster come near my daughter ! The phone rang a few minutes after Sutton had left, I checked the ID and saw that it was Ethan and all of sudden I became nervous, what the hell was happening to me ?!

" Hey Emma it's me, Ethan. Could we talk around a coffee ?"

"Yeah sure when ?"

" Hum… how about in a hour at the local coffee shop ?"

"Okay, see ya !" I said before I hang up the phone.

See ya ? Really Emma ? I thought before shaking my head to chase all the mess that was going on in my head. I don't know why I was nervous, maybe cause I knew he was going to ask me some questions that I didn't really want to answer to. Anyway, I had to do it because the next step of me coming back to Phoenix, was to tell all the truth to the Mercers so I couldn't leave this aside. I took my bag, arranged my pony tail a little bit cause I was still supposed to be Sutton and everyone knows that Sutton Mercer always looks perfect so I had to. When I arrived at the coffee shop I saw that Ethan was already there, I gritted him with a smile.

" Hi, it's good to see you since …" he said before hugging me.

"Yeah huh, how have you been ?" I asked him once we sat down.

"Huh good, very good. You know I thought being back with Sutton would make me miserable but she really makes me happy"

" Well that's awesome, I'm happy for you guys !"

"Thanks Emma." He said with a big smile " I know we have a romantic past and all but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here"

" Thank you it really means a lot to me that we you know, could talk without being awkward and all between each other. To be honest it feels good that we found a nice "

" closure" he said with a nod as he finished my sentence.

Who would have thought that having this talk with Ethan would have made me feel so much more relaxed, for sure I wouldn't ! Maybe the thought of finally moving on of what we had is what made me so nervous, at the end I was happy for Sutton and him and could now go home and find my daughter enjoying the time she has with her dad. Yeah, I still had a lot to do to finally be able to live in Phoenix again but the biggest part has be done. And just as I entered the Rayback House I saw Sutton standing next to … Laurel. Okay, maybe the biggest part hasn't be done yet …

**AN : That's it for the fifth chapter ! Do you like it ? Also did you see Breaking Dawn part Two ? Because I didn't and I cried when the movie ended and it felt like a closure so that's I wanted to write about in this chapter I hope I did right, please let me know why you think about it. Up next : Emma finally telling the truth to the Mercers and I new guy who's gunna make a lot of mess ! Bye yall ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Lying Game I only own Abby so please don't sue me !**

**Song used in this chapter : Nobody Compares by One Direction **

**English is not my first language and all grammatical errors are mine**

_Cause no one ever looks so good in a dress_

_And it hurts_

_Cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do_

_When you smile_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say_

_It's not really worth it_

_But even if that's true_

_No one in the world could stop me_

_From not moving on_

_Baby even if I wanted to_

_Nobody compares to you_

"Hey" was all i said in a small voice.

I knew she was upset, who wouldn't be after what i did ?! But a huge part of me still hoped that she wouldn't be too mad and that we could be just the way we were before I took off. I felt a little pang in my heart because Laurel had really changed to a woman, a beautiful young woman and I messed that because I was away. I truly hoped that even if it took a lot of time, she would forgive me and we could be close like we were before I left. And I was totally taken aback when she walked fast towards me and took me in her arms for a very tight embrace. Her shoulder started to move up and down as she sobbed silently in my arms, this only made me hug her a little more tight.

"Don't dare leave again like you did !" she said as she pulled back.

"I won't, promise " I said as I felt my eyes watering. "I thought would be angry"

"Oh I was hell I was mad but then when Mads told me everything, I understood why you did what you did"

I hugged her once again before thanking her for being so understanding. Oh how it was good to be home and to be with the only before I ever considerate as my family.

"So where's my niece I'm dying to meet her !" she then said, very exited.

"Well she's been doing a nap for long so she'll be awake soon "

But the smile that was on my face disappeared when Thayer came in the room very upset, he said an almost not audible "Hello" to Laurel and then when to the stairs to go in his room. Laurel turned to me with a lot of worry in her eyes before nodding when I told her I was going to talk to him and that she could wait for me in the living room but just as I was about to turn around I saw a huge smile across her face when her phone rang and she read who was texting her.

"What's that smile for ?" I asked kind of amused.

"It's Baxter my boyfriend of a year actually" she answered, blushing.

"Wow a year ? That's awesome, is he nice to you, does he make you feel special?"

"Yeah he truly cares about me but hum…about we talk later cause you know your man looked pretty upset in my opinion "

"What ? Thayer's not my man he once was but honestly I don't know if that's ever gonna be the case again. After all I ran away and hid the existence of his kid to him so I'd totally understand if didn't saw me as anything more than the mom of his daughter."

"Now that's a lot of BS cause we all know you're Thayer's soul mate!" said Sutton like it was an evidence, " I mean you would to be blind to not see all the love that's in his eyes when he's lookin' at you !"

"For once I do agree with Sutton," said Laurel before grabbing her bags "Well I'm going to head off to home because I've gotta a lot of homework to do so…See ya guys !"

Sutton scoffed before saying "Oh please we all know you're just going to sneak out with Baxter, anyway I have to go to!"

I walked them both to the door before closing it and going back to Thayer. He was in the room on the balcony, looking very tough full so tough full that he didn't even heard me when I walked up to him. I said his name many times but he still didn't do anything so I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little.

"Hey what's going on ?"

"Huh…nothing I'm fine."

"Oh come on drop it already and tell me why do you came home so upset."

A few minutes passed before he finally spoke again but to be honest I really hoped he wouldn't tell me because the words that came out of his mouth made my blood run cold in not even a minute.

"My dad's getting out of jail next week and I don't know how but he knows about Abby"


	7. Chapter 7

**Song used in this chapter : Kiss me by Ed Sheeran**

**I do not own the Lying Game.**

**English is not my first language and all grammatical errors are mine.**

_Without further ado here's chapter seven !_

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

At this moment a million questions ran through my mind my first idea was to run away from Phoenix with my daughter but I couldn't run away again because this wasn't fair to Thayer. He deserved to know his daughter and so did she. Plus what was i going to tell her once she'll be an adult. That i kept her away from the one family I knew to protect her? Even in my head that sounded fake. I could run away all I want but it won't change the fact Alec is her grandfather and he deserved to know her too. Of course I knew right away that Thayer wouldn't agree with this, but this wasn't just about him or me it was about our daughter. She was the one thing we had to agree on.

" Maybe we should let him see her." I suggested in a calm voice.

" What ...no ! There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near her" He said looking at me like i was insane.

"But he is her grandad and that's never going to change"

" I know but I don't want him in her life" He objected, still not ready to accept that fact.

"What are we going to answer once she'll be an adult and asking about her family ?"

"We will figure it out later"

"Look Thay' you know we can't hide her grandpa from her, sooner or later he is going to meet her"

"Yeah well later would be better"

_No one's POV :_

Then a smile appeared on his face because he realized that she had called him Thay and it the nickname that only she could use. Only then he truly saw that she had left for two long years. It really hurt him when he realized she was gone without giving him any explanation or any news about how she was doing. At some point he even thought she made her life with someone else forgot about him. So when he saw that she was back, his heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of girl he loved the most.

"I'll leave you alone" Emma said with sadness in her voice.

But Thayer didn't want her to go, in fact he didn't want her to go away from him ever again. So as she turned he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him before crashing his lips on hers. He put everything he felt this kiss all the pain all the hurt all the love he felt for her, was all here in this kiss. He moved his lips passionately and she answered bodly by opening her mouth a little bit. Instantly his tongue was inside her mouth, dancing with her tongue. Emma swore she had never been kissed like that and it felt good, so Good. He pulled away from her but kept his forehead against hers.

" I don't want you away from me again, i'm not going through that anymore"

" I won't leave, Thayer it was so hard to not being able to see you all this time"

"Then let's all stay together here, how does that sounds ?"

"It sounds like the best idea in the world"

He smiled down at her before cuping her cheek and giving a light kiss.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yeah i know and i love you too"

Thayer gave her a huge happy smile while gently stroking her hair. How much he missed her hair, her smile, her beautiful face, he simply missed her really and he never wanted to feel that again. He couldn't be more happy than he was at the moment because he had the one girl he loved for the past years and a little girl who was calling him "Daddy" and who looked just like her mother. So yes the idea of Alec meeting his child was something he really wasn't pleased with but it wasn't enough to make unhappy, nothing could do that.

"Could someone please explain what is going on to me ? I though you were with Ethan, Sutton !"

They both immediatly pulled away from each other in surprise before turning to the person who talked to them and man, they were even more surprised. Standing in front of them was Tedd Mercer and now was the time to tell him everything...

**And voila here's the new chapter i hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and see you next time! Love, Maya xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola people ! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter here's the new one ! Enjoy :)**

**English is not my first language so all grammatical errors and such are mine. **

**Song used : Beautiful cause you love me by Girls Aloud **

_Theres a new meaning to freedom when i'm with you_

_Right now the whole world could call me ugly_  
_So what, to you i'm not_  
_You don't love me cause im beautiful_  
_Oh no_  
_Im beautiful cause you love me_

The best word to describe Ted Mercer right now ...pissed or so the kids say : hella pissed. For the last hour he, Emma, Thayer and Sutton and Ethan were telling all the truth about the twins and so far, the father of two didn't say a word wich meant only one thing ... he was really angry. Sutton and Emma never saw so much anger and betrayal in the eyes of their father but here it was and no one could deny it.

"Look dad" Began Sutton, before moving closer to him.

" Don't ! " He said before putting his head in hands and releasing a sigh. "You've been lying to me for the past two years ? All of you ?"

"Yes, sir and we're sorry but we had to" Answered Ethan, not daring to look the older man in the eyes.

"What do you mean you had to ?" Tedd said, encouraging the teens to tell him everything.

"There was a lot of people involved that even knew what was going on, we couldn't just do something reckless" Thayer spoke this time.

" So we chose to lie to everyone" Concluded Emma.

In a way, Ted could understand why they lied but still it hurt him that he had twins and he didn't knew that. He hated himself because his two daughters had to find out the truth alone, never thinking about invinting him into their secret. But afterall he knew that if they had told him everything a few years ago, he wouldn't had been able to keep his mouth shut about it to Kristin and she would have never forgotten him for the affaire he had with Rebecca. Ted knew how much his wife and Rebecca disliked each other because everyone in town knew, so he had no idea of how to tell him he had two kids with her and at some point he was going to have to tell what he knew. This will break My marriage he immediately tough. But before anything, he loved and rispected his wife and so it was his duty to tell him the truth. It was about time Ted start being honest with Kristin.

"Look kids i know you want to keep this a secret but i can't keep it from Kristin"

"Even if mom will be upset ?"

" Yeah, even if she will be upset." Ted accepted with a nod. " I can't believe i have twins"

Emma and Sutton both smiled to their father before giving him a group hug.

"Does Laurel knows ?" he ask.

"Yeah"Sutton answers "But she just got the news, she didn't lie to you for two years"

" I would have understood if it was the case, you her sisters after all" he said with a little smile.

_ It was now or never, _tough Emma_, it is time to tell him about Abby. _She glanced at Thayer with a quick nod before looking at Sutton who uderstood what was about to happen before standing up to leave with Ethan.

" 'Kay dad, well that was fun but i think Ethan and i should go." She addressed before thanking her boyfriend's hand. "See you at home"

Tedd was confused he tough now was the confession time and all of sudden Sutton was leaving without giving him even a minute to say anything. He felt that both Thayer and Emma were tensed and frowned at this, what the heck is going on ? He asked to himself, afraid of what the two young people were going to announce him.

"What is going on with you two ?" He blurted, not wanting to worry any longer.

"When i left i was...i" Emma begun, but she didn't feel the courage to say it, maybe she wasn't ready to tell him.

But apparently Thayer was, he grabbed her hand before taking a deep breath and he then started to talk.

" Two years ago when Emma left she was pregnant...of me" He said, anticipating the reaction of the father of the woman he loved." She had a beautiful baby girl named Abby and they're both back today."

"So we can finally be a familly all together" Finished Emma.

" But recently my dad said that he wished to know his grand-daughter and he wants to meet her"

For what seemed like hours Tedd Mercer didn't say anything before finaly looking at the young parents.

" I won't let this man anywhere near my grandchild. We're a family and it's time we start acting like one".

**Voila the 8th chapter is over i hope you liked it ! Reviews are love so please leave one if you liked this chapter, i will see you next and until then i wish a very good day ! Love Maya xoxo **


End file.
